Yuffie
by Aeithia
Summary: Yuffie is a clutzy teenage girl who brings dishonor to her family. When the Turks attack Wutai and Yuffie's elderly father is called to war, she cuts her hair and takes his place in the army as a boy.
1. Chapter I: Let The Battles Begin

In the dark of night, a young Wutai soldier marched around his post. 

"Ah!" the soldier cried in surprise as a hawk that had been circling in the sky let out a call. Arrows and shuriken began flying from all directions. The soldier ran back to his post.

"Light the signal! We're under attack!" he screamed, his voice full of fear and urgency. He lit the signal, starting a large fire that could be visible for miles. The Turks approached the soldier, and in the distance, more flares began going up.

"Now all of Wutai knows you're here," the soldier commented. Heidegger smiled menacingly and chuckled.

"Perfect."

The Wutai General and two soldiers walked into the Emperor's chamber room and bowed.

"Your Majesty, the Turks have crossed our Northern Border," the General explained, standing straight, his face stern and set. "Heidegger is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately," he finished firmly.

"No!" The Emperor stood up. "Send your troops to protect my people! Hart!" the man standing next to the Emperor bowed his head.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible," the Emperor ordered. Hart recorded his commands.

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him," the General persisted. The Emperor shook his head.

"I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! New story.

I was thinking about making Cid as the Emperor. But that would be too much.

BTW, Hart is the mayor's assistant in Final Fantasy VII. So I thought it worked.

No more comments for now.


	2. Chapter II: Hurry!

A young girl sat in her room. Between her fingers were two chopsticks, which she was using to balance a small grain of rice. Her face was scrunched in concentration.

"Quiet and demure ... graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised..." she recited, giving up on the rice as she picked up a paintbrush. She wrote a few characters on her wrist with black ink. "…punctual!" In the distance, a rooster crowed. The girl blew on her arm to dry the paint.

"Red! Red XII!" she began calling for her dog as she glanced around the room. A little fire-colored wolf-like pup came pouncing into the room.

"Ah, there you are!" she cooed, kneeling on the floor.

"Who's the smartest doggy in the world? C'mon, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today?" the dog yipped, as though in agreement, as the girl tied a sack of chicken feed to the dog's back. Carefully, she attached a stick with a bone hanging from it to the sack. Red XII began immediately chasing after the suspended treat, promptly running into a wall before running outside.

Godo Kirisagi sat in the temple, hands together in prayer. "Honorable Ancestors ... please help Yuffie impress the Matchmaker today," he prayed to the stone statues of their ancestors. Red XII came bounding into the temple, feed pouring out of the sack. A flock of hungry chickens followed. They pecked at the food that had scattered about the small room. Godo didn't seem to notice, or at least acted like he didn't.

"Please, please help her," he begged, sighing.

"Father, I brought you some ... Whoop!" the girl cried as she ran into her father, who had been leaving the temple. The tray she was carrying clattered to the floor, smashing the teacups. Fortunately, Godo had caught the kettle.

"Yuffie…" he started. She pulled a cup out of her kimono.

"I brought a spare," she said cheerfully, and began filling the cup with tea.

"Yuffie…" her father repeated. She didn't seem to hear him.

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning..." Yuffie started saying.

"Yuffie…" Godo repeated, getting more and more irritated.

"... and three at night." Yuffie finished, handing the teacup to her father. Godo sighed.

"Yuffie. You should already be in town. We're counting on you to..."

"Uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" Yuffie said, turning on her heel and running the opposite way.

"Hurry!" Godo yelled out. After a short pause, he turned around shaking his head. "I'm going to go… pray some more."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, Yuffie and Mulan seem too much alike.

Red XII would be SO cute as a little doggy! makes random baby talk noises w

No more comments for now.


	3. Chapter III: Anxiety

"Elmina, where is your daughter? The Matchmaker is not a patient woman," the woman scolded, shaking her finger.

"Of all the days to be late! I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck," the anxious mother cursed under her breath.

"How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need," Granny Hui held up a wicker cage containing a small, white, bat-winged creature. A moogle.

"This is your chance to prove yourself," the old woman encouraged, then closed her eyes, stepped off the sidewalk, and into the busy street.

"Grandma, no!" Elmina cried, but it was too late. Vehicles crashed and collided as the elderly woman proceeded across the road. Once the dust cleared, the full toll of the wreckage was exhumed, and on the other side of the street, stood Granny Hui. "Yup! This moogle's a lucky one!" she cried excitedly.

Yuffie came running up. "I'm here!" she announced. Her mother gave her a stern glare. Yuffie swallowed hard. "But Mama, I had to-"

"None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

They bathed, made-up, and clothed her. She wore a green, yellow, and orange kimono, with traces of red and pink.

"There, you're ready," her mother smiled, applying the finishing touch to her hair, a pink lotus flower.

"Not yet!" Granny Hui chimed in.

"An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance, beads of jade for beauty, and a moogle for luck!" she placed all of these things on Yuffie. The group of women handed the girl a yellow parasol and led her to the Matchmaker's pagoda, where she lined up with the other brides. Matchmaker Scarlet came out of the building.

"Kirisagi Yuffie?" she called out.

"Present!" Yuffie jumped up. The Matchmaker sighed and marked something on a palette she was holding. "Speaking without permission…" Yuffie dropped her head as she followed the woman inside.

"Oops."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry Aerith, Yuffie stole your mother! xD

I could seriously imagine Scarlet of the Turks as the Matchmaker. Whoo-whee.

No more comments for now.


	4. Chapter IV: Judgement Day

"Hmmm." Scarlet looked the quaint girl up and down, pausing every now and then to make notes.

"Too skinny ... not good for bearing sons," she noted aloud, causing Yuffie to blush slightly. Goosebumps ran down her spine and she began to sweat with nervousness.

Without Yuffie noticing, the tiny moogle managed to work it's way out of the small cage attached to her sash, and began flying around the room.

"Recite the Final Admonition," the Matchmaker ordered.

"Mmm hmm," Yuffie nodded, and took out her paper fan and began reciting.

"Fulfill your duties, calmly and…" she glanced down at her underarm at the notes she had taken earlier. The words were now smeared and difficult to read. "… respectively. Um, reflect before you ... snack. Act! This shall bring you honor and glory."

Yuffie finished quickly, smiling and fanning herself nervously. Scarlet grabbed the fan from her and searched it for cheat notes. Finding none, she grabbed Yuffie's arm and pulled her to a table. The writing smeared on the woman's hand.

"Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement. You must also be poised," as she said this, the moogle had found it's way into her blonde hair and had nested in it. Yuffie stared, pouring the tea. She missed the cup and quickly caught her mistake before Scarlet noticed. The Matchmaker took the teacup, closed her eyes and deeply inhaled the steam. The tiny creature took this as the perfect opportunity to dive into the cup unnoticed. Yuffie's eyes grew wide.

"Um, excuse me," she started.

"Be silent!" the Matchmaker hissed.

"Could I just take that back? One moment..." Yuffie insisted, reaching for the cup.

Scarlet fought for the teacup, and they both fell backwards onto the floor. The moogle flew inside the woman's dress.

"Why, you clumsy! ... Oh! Ah! Woo!" the Matchmaker began dancing around, trying frantically to rid her clothing of the moogle that was now flying around inside of it. In her fit, she fell backwards onto the pot of hot coals used to boil the tea. She cried out in pain and anger and ran for the door, Yuffie hurriedly chasing after her.

"I think it's going well, don't you?" Granny Hui commented to Yuffie's mother. Suddenly, the matchmaker came running outside, screaming for her life.

"Get it out! Get it out! GET IT OUT!"

Yuffie desperately tried to grab at the frantic woman, but instead grabbed her dress. A loud ripping sound silenced Scarlet. The moogle flew out casually and landed on a statue nearby. Everything was suddenly eerily quiet.

The Matchmaker's eyes were firm with anger as she turned to face Yuffie, who was now standing with her mother.

"You are a DISGRACE! You may look like a bride, but you will NEVER bring your family honor!" she yelled furiously before marching back inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mischevious little moogle. :3

No more comments for now.


	5. Chapter V: Fanfare

Yuffie returned to the family farm with her head down. She was greeted with a warm smile from her father, but, humiliated, she turned away and walked to the garden.

A chilly breeze was blowing through as thick, gray clouds formed overhead. Yuffie sat in the garden on a stone bench, working her hands through her hair. Her long, black locks cascaded over her back and shoulders like a waterfall. Her sleeve was covered in white, red, and black makeup from wiping her face. Now Godo Kirisagi was old, but he was wise. And he knew when something was wrong with his daughter. He sat down next to her and was now looking around the yard, admiring the scenery.

"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year," He said smiling.

Yuffie looked up. Godo pointed out a small bud on the smallest branch.

"But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all."

Yuffie couldn't help but smile at her father. He was trying so hard to cheer her up, even though he wasn't entirely proud of her.

The sound of drums slowly approached the house. The sound of war.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked, standing up. A sort of fear ran through her body and she swallowed hard. Imperial soldiers came marching up over the hill and into their village. Their fanfare seemed to break through the peace. The people of the small community had grouped in the square. They whispered and gossiped to each other, but were silenced when Hart stepped forward with a piece of parchment.

"Yuffie, stay inside," Godo Kirisagi ordered as he joined the crowd.

Not obeying, as usual, Yuffie ran up to a spot on the low roof of their home, and watched from a safe distance.

"Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City!" Hart announced, unfurling the scroll. "The Turks have invaded Wutai! By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army."

There was a wave of gasps and cries from the crowd. Hart began reading from the list of names, as men young and old, approached Hart and received their war scroll. After a few names have been called, the inevitable happened.

"The Kirisagi Family!"

"No!" Yuffie cried out.

Her heart seemed to split in half. Godo walked up to Hart, bowed, and then stood straight, his face unreadable. "I am ready to serve the Emperor," he said sternly. Before he could take his scroll, his daughter came bounding through the crowd.

"Father, you can't go!" she cried out.

"Yuffie!"

"Please, sir, my father has already fought for—"

"Silence! You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence," Hart scolded.

"Yuffie. You dishonor me," Godo said to his daughter as he took the scroll.

"Report tomorrow to the AVALANCHE Camp."

"Yes, sir."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hm. I don't have anything to say. Haha.


	6. Chapter VI: Good Night, Until Tomorrow

The dinner table was awfully quiet that night. Everyone ate in silence, as though nothing had happened, or they didn't want to talk about it. Well Yuffie did. She was pouring her tea, when suddenly, she set her cup down with a _bang_.

"You shouldn't have to go!" she yelled.

"Yuffie!" her father scolded, surprised at her persistence and disrespect. Yuffie threw her arm out and pointed to the left.

"There are plenty of young men to fight for Wutai!"

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family."

"So you'll die for honor?"

"I will die doing what's right."

"But if you-!"

"I know my place. It is time you learned yours."

Yuffie stared at her father for a moment, obviously trying to fight back tears. But she failed, and ran outside, crying.

Rain poured down from the heavens. Yuffie sat on the same stone bench, desperately fighting back the urge to destroy everything, to release her pain. The silhouettes of her mother and father could be seen through the window. Godo Kirisagi lifted the candle, and as soon as he blew it out, they disappeared with the darkness. Yuffie thought for a moment. Thunder crashed.

_I've made my decision._

The rain-drenched girl walked into the family temple. She lit a bamboo stick and set it on a stone statue of a dragon, illuminating the small room with dim light. Yuffie ran into her parents room, stealthily took the war scroll, then her father's sword. With a heavy heart and a single slice of the blade, her beautiful, black hair fell to the floor like the rain outside. Her hair now only went down past her ears. She tied a band around her forehead, dressed herself in her father's armor, mounted the family's horse and rode off into the rain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter, I know. I haven't had alot of time lately. I've been hanging out on DeviantArt. :D


End file.
